Black Melody
by xrifree
Summary: Michael has an idea.Brian knows that is never a good thing.Justin just knows he likes marmalade.B/J rated T just for safety.R R please!


A/N ok this is post 513. It could have been incorporated to Letting you go as a flashback, but it is just a silly B/J fluff, not a nostalgic!ohmygodBrianisdeadohno fluff, so it is a oneshot now!

Disclaimer:The only thing I own is Black melody, and I don't even want him.

**Black Melody.**

Knocking on the door.

Brian awoke with a groan. He had been blissfully asleep until a minute ago, having molded himself onto Justin's back, one of his arms casually thrown around his partner's waist. And there were definitely a lot more interesting things to do in the morning than listen to Mickey's persistent knocking on the door and his exclamations of "Come on guys, open up! It's me!"

"That's why we are not opening the door." murmured a newly-awakened Justin who turned around to face Brian. "What time is it?" he asked, his voice still groggy from sleeping.

They both turned their heads to look at the clock and a disappointed groan resounded through the loft. They had only been asleep for approximately 2 hours.

"You go" they said at the same time.

Brian sighed exasperated. "You go." He repeated, minus the echo this time. "He probably wants to talk about the comic anyway." Ever since Justin and Mickey had decided to write a second round of Rage issues, Michael had been harassing them non stop with late night phone calls and unexpected visits.

"No, _you _go" Justin insisted. "He wants to talk about your kids or something."

"He is _your_ business partner."

"He is _your_ best friend!"

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not leading to anything.

"You go!" they said again in unison.

Brian groaned again. Michael just kept banging away, at his little heart's pleasure.

"I'll give you a hundred dollars." The brunette said sternly.

Justin scoffed. "A hundred bucks? You are the CEO of an entire company."

"Fine, I'll give 3000 dollars."

"I don't want your money, Brian."

"I'll let you fuck me tonight." Brian suggested.

To which Justin replied amused: "You'll let me fuck you anyway."

Brian scolded, pulling his lips in a thin line.

At least they couldn't hear anything coming from the door anymore.

"Maybe if we are very quiet" Justin whispered, looking around in a slightly paranoid manner "he'll go away."

They stayed silent for a long minute, trying to listen to any sound coming from outside the loft.

"He left." Justin smiled.

"BRIAN?JUSTIN? I can hear you in there!"

"What the fuck's with the superhuman hearing?" Justin whispered again.

Brian did not respond. He was focusing his energy on telepathetically convincing Justin to go open the door, using the powers of persuasion he allegedly had.

The audience was nonresponsive.

Brian concentrated again. 'Come on Sunshine' he kept thinking. 'open the fucking door.' He kept staring at Justin, who apparently had no clue as to what was going on.

Justin caught on quickly though. 'Two can play this game.' He thought. So, he proceeded to make his best puppy dog eyes, pouting and everything.

Brian looked away, before it got to him.

"Don't do that. You look like a retarded 8-year-old. It's disturbing."

Justin glared.

In the meantime, Michael had started to freak out, his yelling and knocking becoming louder and louder. Brian figured someone had to get up before Michael called the police to report their bloody murders.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Justin stared at him for a few seconds in disbelief but quickly got over it and extended his arm, clenched in a fist.

"One…."

"Two…"

"Three!"

Brian bowed his head in defeat, and a triumphant "HA!" escaped Justin's lips.

Justin contently took Brian's pillow as well as the whole duvet for himself and got comfortable on the bed once again.

The brunette took one last envious glance at him, before stalking to the door and opening it.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Although Michael was greeted only by a scolding look, he wasn't disturbed by it in the least. He was clutching a dozen sheets of paper in his hands. Brian made a move to inspect them but Michael moved his hands away.

"Where is Justin?" Michael asked soundly, stretching his neck for any signs of the blond.

"He's sleeping. So could you be a little less loud?" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have a headache."

"Oh come on, wake him up. I have to show him my new ideas for Rage." Michael started moving towards the bedroom, but was abruptly stopped.

Brian brought his index finger to his lips- hoping that Michael will get the hint and shut the fuck up – and then indicated towards the kitchen. His wonderful stylish design kitchen that Justin always made a mess of when he cooked. He sighed, thinking about that. Everyone knows that such a kitchen is not supposed to be used. It is an artistic statement, not a goddamn second class diner.

He started the coffee and sat on a stool, Michael sitting across from him.

"I got the greatest idea last night!" an excited Michael informed him.

"Yay." Brian mocked.

"Just go wake Wonder Boy up! He will appreciate all my hard work and I won't have to watch you glare."

Brian shooshed him once more. "I'm not going to wake him up just so you two can have another fangirl melt down over Rage." Truth was Justin wasn't getting nearly enough sleep lately, what with travelling to New York and back all the time, maintaining a part time job there, and painting non-stop. "And don't be so loud, you'll wake him up."

"It is almost morning!" Michael exclaimed.

The only response he got was a shoosh! from Brian.

"And I…"

"shooshhh!"

"But…"

"shoosh!"

"He…"

Brian brought his finger to his lips, not making a sound this time.

Michael sighed exasperated, and said in a hushed voice "He'd want to see it."

"After the sun is up." Brian whispered back.

"When did you become so annoying?"

"When did you start coming to my loft at 5.30 in the morning?"

Michael let that one pass. "Ma told me to invite you to family dinner this Sunday by the way. Is Justin going to be here?"

"No. And if he were, we sure as hell weren't going to be coming anyway."

Michael snorted. "I guess… if you have a death wish. You have already missed last week's dinner and Justin is always in NY."

Brian thought his best friend had a point. If he didn't go again this Sunday, Debbie would be serving his balls as an appetizer.

Lucky Justin. He won't have to endure the debauchery. Although he would have probably liked Debbie's carb-filled pasta with extra grease on top.

Michael decided to test a different technique to wake Justin up. He knocked over a glass of water that was sitting on the counter, the smashing sound making a loud enough noise to wake the dead.

"Oops." He whispered, looking innocent.

Brian's death glare was interrupted by a sleep disheveled Justin, who exited the bedroom, pulling his feet across the floor as if he had risen from his death bed, yawning, his blonde hair sticking out to all directions.

Brian felt the urge to poke Michael repeatedly and squeal "Isn't he the cutest thing you have ever seen?"

Instead he pinched the back of his palm viciously. It seemed to work every time he got that alien mushy warm feeling in his chest.

Too bad he was going to need a prosthetic arm soon, by the rate this was happening.

"Wha…" Justin started to ask, but his question turned into a long yawn.

"Great! You are up!" Michael exclaimed.

Brian glared briefly before turning towards the fridge and getting out the bread and the marmalade they kept at the very back, so that Justin could still eat it but Brian will not have to look at it every time he opened the fridge. He used a knife to spread the marmalade on the bread, while Justin prepared the coffee for the both of them. Brian passed over the plate with the bread, and Justin placed his and Brian's cups on the table, neither of them talking.

Michael watched the exchange for a while, but finally snapped out of it. "I have a great idea for a new villain!"

"Aha…" Justin urged him on, munching on the bread.

"This guy is going to test Br… I mean… Rage and JT's marriage!" Michael said, sounding like a talk show host. "He is going to be the most evil one yet! He has a satanic plan to break them up!"

"Oh my god! That wicked bastard!" Brian said, biting his fingernails and widening his eyes in mock-agony.

"Could you please let me talk to your boyfriend?"

"Be my guest." Brian gestured, feeling generous.

"Thank you. So, anyway, I thought he is going to be this super villain that tries to seduce JT and take him away from Rage. But JT doesn't know that the guy has super powers and that he is the evil "Black Melody"!"

"Black Melody? What kind of lame ass name is that?" Brian asked. Justin didn't seem to be paying attention. He was adding 2 more sugars to his coffee, because apparently the 2 he always added were not enough today. Brian looked on disgusted as Justin tasted the coffee, and then added one more tablespoon.

"Well, he can be called "death allegretto" or "evil fortissimo" but I like "black Melody" better." Michael replied.

Brian looked on disbelieving. "Where the hell did you learn all that terminology stuff?"

"I know things Brian." Michael said annoyed.

Brian lifted his right eyebrow.

"Ok, I googled it." Michael admitted.

"What does the villain have to do with music anyway?" Brian asked, although he could already see the connection. And he didn't like it at all.

"Well… he is an evil…um… _tambourine_…player."

Even though Mickey avoided meeting the other man's gaze, Brian's suspicions were confirmed.

"Michael, get out." Brian said calmly.

"No, wait Brian, you don't understand! This can be next big thing!" Michael started to say, as Brian dragged him by the hem of his shirt to the door, while Justin kept on sleepily munching and sipping coffee oblivious.

Brian pulled the heavy metal door open and unceremoniously shoved Michael out.

"Brian come on!"

"See you in the morning." Brian replied.

"Fine…" Michael sighed disappointed. "You know you are destroying what could be _monumental_ in graphic novel history right?"

"Goodbye Mickey."

Before the door was completely shut, he heard Michael say "Don't forget dinner at Ma's!"

Brian rolled his eyes and made his way to stand next to Justin.

"Is he gone?" Justin asked. Now that he was done eating, the yawning had commenced once again.

"Yes."

"Great." Justin leaned on Brian's shoulder and looked up at him. "Can we sleep now?"

"Yep." Brian nodded.

"Thank God."

Brian leaned down and kissed him quickly. He tasted marmalade and coffee and he didn't even mind the sugary flavour.

Maybe he just should move on to pinching his foot from now on...

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone figured out who Black Melody is by the way.

There may or may not be a sequel to this.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.;)

Reviews keep super villains at bay!


End file.
